wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fanfic: Queen Fierceteeth AU
~The Queen Fierceteeth AU~ __TOC__ Important -This takes time after "Winglets:Prisoners", and still has some mentions of the Jade Mountain Academy. Any book before The Brightest Night has happened, with everything going as that. Fierceteeth escapes, and plots her revenge and such during this AU. -If you want your OC in this, just let me know in the comments or on my message wall. You can be an animus, a hybrid, and any power, but you must have a major flaw to balance it out. For example, an animus that is scared of their magic and refuses to use it. Another example, a mindreader that gets headaches and is anti-social. Last example, a future seer that has some incorrect prophecies or sights, such as floating potatoes that eat dragons. -Sorry if any of the information is inaccurate, and you may point out what may need to be fixed, but please do it kindly and politely. -Don't spam the page with useless comments like "yoyoyo". It has nothing to do with the fanfic in anyway. -If you hate Fierceteeth, please don't shout out your hate or hate on me. I didn't write the Wings Of Fire series, which is not implying you should go scream at Tui. Fierceteeth is simply a character, and I believe she has a good character development and interesting personality. -Now with further adieu, let's get to it! Prologue Insert character, give me suggestions please! (has to be related to WOF, and no fandom OCs) Chapter 1 I rolled my shoulders back, checking Strongwings. "You'll live, don't worry. We'll get out of this dump." I assured him. He just gave me an exhausted nod, his snout pointed to the floor. No, not floor. Disgusting, grimy, dusty, prophecy dragonet cursed, dirt beneath us. Saguaro better hurry, because if she's late, I will personally gouge her eyeballs out and throw it upon her own disemboweled body. That doesn't matter right now, because my claws are grasping the metallic bars until she gets the key. Strongwings is a fool, but he's my fool. I patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, and he gived me the same, dopey, tired expression. I gritted my teeth, with no progress of pulling him out of his depression. Finally, that blasted SandWing shuffled over with a key. "The others suspect what may be happening with me disappearing here and there, so make it quick." Saguaro hissed. I nodded, and she opened the cell with a cha-clink! And then I stepped out. I stepped out and gazed around, the shallow ceiling hanging above. I waved my talons at Strongwings, who opened his eyes, and then widened them while opening the other eye. "We're free." I whispered, my breath flowed through the air to him. He immediately jumped up, staring down at his talons, then at me. For once in this entire time we've been locked up, he smiles! I remember the first time he looked at me happily when I smiled at him, the time we snook out to the rainforest. "Ahem?! SandWing prison guard waiting!" She growled under his breath, and I nodded, Strongwings tailing behind me. "We're going underground." Saguaro muttered. "Excuse me?" I snarled. "Underground. Our only way out." She rolls his eyes, and taps a stone in the wall, the stone sliding open, revealing a candle lit tunnel. "Mind your wings." She lifted his chin, and ducked down. Strongwings pushed me gently forth, which I know what it means at this rate of our relationship. He's protecting me! An ominous grins spreads across my face, as I think of all the ways I could kill Glory and take the throne, have all the NightWings follow ME as their queen, while RainWings would be our puny servants. Saguaro kept walking through, and I felt a whiff of hot desert air. It wasn't the clear, fresh, crisp air of the Rainforest, but you couldn't be picky after you've lived in a jail cell that smells of rotting corpses, mammal dung, and mold all mixed into a disgusting aroma. That prison was literal hell. I am more than glad to see the sky, the sun, the seas again. I think Strongwings agreed with my thoughts as well, hence his excited orbs. "Almost there!" Saguaro told us, and I brushed my tail around the ground, try to latch onto Strongwings's tail for affection. Nope. Didn't work. The light shines through the trapdoor, and Saguaro pushes it out, while we file into a dirty white clothed tent. "Alright, so since you two are wanted for your heads or for prison, I suggest a disguise." She sniffed. "Yeah, I know, sandworm. NightWings are the masters of secrecy and disguise. Remember that? Huh? Or is your gritty brain too small to remember all the difficult ''information??" I spat. The SandWing shot me a glare, and I glared right back with the same searing expression. I threw a bandana from the bottom of the shelf at Strongwings, and then draped a cloak over myself that was half-shredded and stomped to the floor. "Hurry. The other guards will realize that you're missing, and I'd be missing too." Saguaro gave me an expression of alarm. I shrugged, and rolled my eyes. "Alright, desert lizard. Lead the way." I lift my chin up, like a NightWing should. She opened the tent curtain, and we crawled out. "Scorpion Den is just beyond the area. You better hurry, if you're going to make it to the rainforest." The SandWing pointed at the sky, the sun, then the horizon. I nodded, and Strongwings tailed after me. "Let's go." We trekked through the blazing heat, cloaks and bandanas being our only disguise. As we approached the entrance, two guards stood with spears and light, leather armor. "Halt!" They demanded. "Name, Tribe, Reasoning, and Duration of stay." They demanded. Saguaro flicked his tail. "Ahh, hello. I'm simply taking some patients that have been injured in.. a fight. They wear cloaks to hide the hideous gashes they've received we should be out soon. Just a visit to the doctor's." The SandWing said with a straight face, and the guards gave in, letting us in. "Not bad, SandWing. There could've been less stammering, but not all that bad." I whispered. "Shush. Who's the one breaking you out of prison, me, or you??" Saguaro shot back, and I snorted. "Well, you're free. I'll be taking you half way to the rainforest, and then we'll discuss what's the plan on the way there." She blinked. I grinned, ominously, as we flapped our wings, and out of an old entrance that was been patched up. Saguaro had torn through the cloth, and we threw rocks to cover the damage. "Free!" Strongwings sniffed the air, which had resulted in snorting up sand. He sneezed for about a whole minute, and then we were back to flying. Chapter 2 We escaped, and all thanks to me. I negotiated with Saguaro. I took the time to write my backstory. I, I'm the one deserving all the thanks, but Saguaro seems to think otherwise. Whenever I speak with him, she always expects some sort of.. a thank you? But no. No, no, no. I'm in charge now, and Strongwings supports me. We approached the rainforest, the smell of morning dew and tropical fruits passing through the air. ''And I feel freedom, once again. ''My wings are still sore from the chains, but that doesn't matter. We enter the border, and I pluck a couple fruits from the bushes, distributing it around our dragon trio. We flew into the jungle, the loud howling of animals screaming and rumbling. This, is where I want to live. If only it weren't infested with lazy RainWings. I peeked over the forest trees, and saw the RainWing camp. "So, how do you expect us to get you the throne?" Saguaro asked. "Simple. Challenge Glory, or get those dragons I convinced before I left the rainforest, to follow me. But we'e gotta get Deathbringer killed first." I answered, and we flew in quiet, until we saw the NightWing wandering around. "He may be a master assassin, but can he take on 3 dragons?" I smirked, and urged Strongwings and Saguaro forth. We jumped on him, pinning him down. Saguaro muffled his snout, and the NightWing was helpless. "I'm not that sorry to do this but.. I've gotta do what gets me the throne." I placed a finger on Deathbringer's forehead. He glared at me, and I nodded at Saguaro, who stabbed him in the heart. Blood flowed out, spilling all over the rainforest. Strongwings and I gathered fruit leaves, covering up the blood. Then, we brought his dead body to the lake, throwing him in. "Culprit one, done." I smiled at Strongwings, our plan finally coming together. I watched the dark figure sink into the abyss of the body of water. "Next culprit is..?" Strongwings cocked his head at me. "Glory." I muttered, my gaze dark. We fly out to the palace, with Glory basking in the sun. I send Saguaro out, and she hides by the trees. I curl my talons around Strongwings, and we leap out together. At first, the queen of RainWings is oblivious to our attack. Then she's pinned down. All the RainWings have left the queen's royalty spot, so no one's watching. Her screams are quiet, and Strongwings straps some leather across her snout. Her jaws are unable to spit at us. "Alright, you want to live, am I right?" I hiss. She nods vigorously, and glares at me. "Well then, tell the ''entire kingdom, ''that ''I ''can be the ruler of the NightWings. And I'm going to be nice, and let you keep your little RainWings." I snarled. She nods again. "Also, Deathbringer's ''dead. ''So don't think about getting help now." I smirk, and she nods the third time. We bring her to a cliff, and strap off the leather a bit so she can talk. "Remember. One wrong move, and you're dead." I smile, and jab her on the throat. All the RainWings and NightWings gather, muttering. Some in shock, some glad. "Alright! We have brought you here, to announce your queen stepping down." I boomed, and made sure my voice was loud enough for all to hear. Glory begins to speak. "I, Queen of the RainWings, allow Fierceteeth of the NightWings to rule over the NightWings." She muttered through the small opening. Many dragons and dragonets gasped, with horrified expressions. Jambu stood up, and shouted out. "Is this some sort of trick??" He growled angrily. I look at Glory, with Saguaro with his claws ready. "Is this a trick, Queen Glory?" I smirk. She's glaring at me, but I don't care. I rule the NightWings, and I'm not mixed with some ditzy lizards. "And..?" I jab the queen hard in the chest. She winces from the pain, and speaks again. "Half of the rainforest now belongs to NightWings and Queen Fierceteeth." She continues. "That is all. NightWings, follow me to our side of the rainforest." I grin, and they all follow me, their new queen. Saguaro rips off Glory's strap, and leaves, along my side with Strongwings. "So, Fierceteeth. Where's my share of our partnership?" She narrows his eyes. "Call me, Queen Fierceteeth. And we'll give you soldiers if you ever need allies in war." I sniffed, and she nodded stiffly. "Works for me." We soared through the skies, the vibrant greens of the jungle dangling below. I had a wing of dragons on my tail, and they were either confused, happy, or angry. My last glance at Queen Glory and the RainWings I left, was the queen crumbling to the ground. Perhaps the loss of her love, Deathbringer, or that she had lost half of the rainforest. Or both. Whichever one she felt, I could care less. It wasn't ''my ''kingdom. Strongwings beamed at me, like I was a true hero. And I was, because well, I saved ''the NightWings ''from a lazy lizard. We approached our side of the rainforest, and I swooped down to a tree, landing swiftly. Dragons and dragonets gathered beneath me, eyes wide. "Welcome, friends, family. Foes, frienemies." I said, loud and confident. "This, is the new generation of the NightWings! We have escaped the volcano, and now we have escaped those rotten RainWings. First order of business, I will be assigning our jobs. Obviously, I will be the queen. Strongwings will be my king." And with that, he blushed. I continued. "Hm. Mastermind, you will be the scientist, once again." I scanned the area, my eyes squinting. There weren't many choices of a good advisor, but of course, someone had to do it. "Aha. Mightyclaws, you will be the next advisor." I grinned, pleased with my decision. He's young, so he'll live for a while. I've passed by him in the halls of the volcano, and I've seen him argue and decide things. "And for co-advisor.." I peered over the heads of NightWings. "Mindreader." My words flew out. I might've caught myself on that, but I didn't. I'll just have to hope she doesn't screw everything up. Both dragonets were hopping around happily, and dancing. My name didn't sound as good yet, though. Queen Fierceteeth. Queeeeeen Fierceteeth. Hm. Chapter 3 My plan of restoring the pride of the NightWings is working. The word got out, that I'm the queen of the NightWings now. After two sunsets, it should travel to the stupid snow dragons in the north. I plopped myself on the sturdy mahogany tree's branches, lifting my chin up high. I had hired a special blacksmith from Possibility to craft me a crown, and it's arriving today! Mindreader, Mightyclaws, and Strongwings sit to my left. Saguaro is scouting on my right. "Seems that we're done here. You're lucky enough that I'm willing to let you visit any time unharmed and eat all you want, Saguaro. Now, begone to your Sand Kingdom." I flicked my claw. He balked, and snapped his jaw shut, remembering he was in the presence of a ''queen. After he flew off, a smirk spreaded across my face. That smirk had disappeared though, when my messenger came along. "Fierceteeeeeeth! The Dragonets Of The Prophecy request five NightWing dragonets for their winglets! They want one dragonet from eaaach tribe!" His annoying, squeaky voice pierced my silence. I locked my gaze into his, glaring. "You call me Fierceteeth ever ''again," I growled in the back of my throat, extending my claws out, "I will ''rip ''out your throat and feed your organs to the parrots!! To you and everyone in the kingdom, I am ''Queen Fierceteeth!!" ''I screeched, and snarled. Mindreader and Mightyclaws gave me a fearful look. Good, that means they'll respect their queen. The messenger shriveled in fear, and inched away. "And tell the dragonets they aren't getting any of our dragons to their joke of a school!" I called, as he leaped into the air. Strongwings nodded at me, proudly, but not too proudly that he's asserting dominance over me. I saw the dragons below stacking wooden logs, and making fine huts and cottages of stone and wood. I could also see the dragonets laying out a nice, multi-colored, cobblestone path. They'd planted little flowers and herbs along their homes, making it look like heaven to our volcano shelter. I hopped off my branch, and flew down to the village under construction. "You, you, you, you, and you! You're all on break! Return here after exactly ''one hour." ''I demanded in a strict tone, they nodded gratefully, and launched themselves into the jungle. As I turned around to head back to my mahogany perch, I saw a ''RainWing dragonet ''on ''my territory. ''I stared at the other dragons, who, one of them jumped out and stopped it. One of those dragons, Greatness. Former princess. I would've thought that she'd be dilly-dallying and trying to squeeze her way out of my reign. I'm surprised, she even came to attack a trespasser! Well, it's normal, because a dragon always protects and fights off trespassers. Greatness had pinned the meek RainWing to the ground. I stepped up to her. "What is your name, and why are you here?" I snarled. The RainWing dragonet shivered, having little venom splotch marks on her wing. "K-kinkajou..." She mumbled, shivering and frozen in place. "I-I thought this was R-rainWing land.." Kinkajou continued, her eyes wide. I put a claw to my head to think. ''Ah. We should build a border. Perhaps, a sign or maybe.. yes! A river to signalize. ''"Well, dragonet, you thought ''wrong. ''Now, I'm going to give you ten seconds to get out of my sight and back to your kingdom, or else we're taking you captive and we'll slit your ''head off." ''I gave her a withering glare. She nodded vigorously, and Greatness released her grasp. The rotten lizard was out of our sight now, and I lifted my chin at Greatness. "Well done." I whispered quietly, and quickly ran back to my tree branch. I whispered to Mightyclaws, who nodded, and flew down and whispered to Mastermind, who made an announcement. "Half of all dragonets, Queen Fierceteeth has ordered you to travel to the NightWing and RainWing border, and dig a river! Connect it to the lake, and end it to a pond on your left." The dragonets nodded, and they parted. I saw the cluster of wings, black scales, tails, and heads saunter off into the rainforest. Then, I had some worries. "Strongwings, can you go after them and make sure they don't get hurt?" I placed a talon affectionately on the bulky dragon. "Of course." And with that, he flew off. Our village was now half done. I beamed with pride, and Mightyclaws and Mindreader had decided to help build some other huts. There, I sat alone on the mahogany branch. Then, a dragonet looked up to me. "Um.. Queen Fierceteeth?" The green tinted black scaled dragonet had her eyes questioningly wide, and I saw little silver teardrop flecks next to her eyes. ''No. It cannot be. "Cannot be what?" She asked. Damn it! Chapter 4 "Wisdom asked me to ask you if you were going to assign the head of the royal guard!" She spoke clearly. ''Ah.. so he wants to play a trick, to think I'll make him the royal guard, or rather, general, huh? Well, how do you feel about this, HUH? ''"Ah, yes. The next general of the NightWings will be.. OBSIDIAN." I spoke obnoxiously. Wisdom hid his scowl, by continuing to work. Obsidian, on the other claw, was smiling. He bowed down to me in thanks, and I shrugged. I wasn't used to being 'thanked', but I should. Who wouldn't want the great advice of a NightWing? Obsidian grinned, and ran off to recruit some other potential guards. Wisdom snarled, his eyes twitching. WIP! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Alternate Universes Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)